1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a data transmitting/receiving technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various integrated circuit chips do not operate alone, but operate to send/receive data with peripheral chips. For example, memory chips, such as a DRAM and a flash memory, send/receive data with a memory controller, and a CPU also sends/receives data with various chips on a motherboard.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a data transmitting method between a transmitter circuit 110 and a receiver circuit 120 in the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the transmitter circuit 110 transmits data DATA1 and DATA2 to the receiver circuit 120 together with clocks CLK and CLKB. Then, the receiver circuit 120 receives the data DATA1 and DATA2 in synchronization with the clocks CLK and CLKB. In order to stably send/receive high-frequency (high-speed) data, clocks that are synchronized with the data are essential and most high-speed transmitting/receiving systems use the data transmitting method as illustrated in FIG. 1.
Some transmitting system transmits data without clock and corresponding receiving system recovers a clock included in the data transmitted from the transmitting system using a clock data recovery circuit, which consumes a large amount of current and performs unstable operation, such as a clock generator.